XIII
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Neji a la Destinée de sa cousine entre les mains. Mais peut elle continuer à vivre ? et surtout, a t il le droit de la laisser vivre ? Et si tout était de sa faute ? [NejiHina]


**Serie: Naruto**

**Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki.**

**Genre: J'hésite... Je dirais Tragedy/Romance... **

**Couple: NejiHinata.**

**Autre: Ons-shot pour vous faire pleurer... Assez court, mais bon... Bonne lecture! Reviews ? **

_**XIII**_

Neji avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi courait t il dans cet hôpital, la cherchant désespérément ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avait il ignorée ce matin, alors qu'elle partait pour sa première mission de type A ?

Trop obsédé par sa rivalité avec Naruto, il n'en avait pas vu sa cousine, qui partait. Pourtant, il le savait que c'était important. Pourtant, il s'était promis de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Moins de Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il regrettait… Il se sentait coupable. Il courait à la recherche de sa petite Hinata.

Il passait devant les gens sans les voir. Sa cousine ne pouvait pas être entre la vie et la mort. Impossible. Elle avait Kiba et Naruto dans son équipe. Et elle était passée Juunin quelques semaines auparavant.

Il poussa la porte d'un couloir et heurta son senseï. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard compatissant et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Neji ne stoppa que devant la porte 313. Il ne voulait pas entrer, sentir que sa cousine reposait là par sa faute. Il avait oublié de lui souhaiter bonne chance, il l'avait ignorée, et sans doute déstabilisée.

Enfin, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et le battant coulissa dans un grincement.

Le ninja entra. Blanc. Encore du Blanc. Tout était Blanc. Comme ses yeux. Comme les draps et les murs.

Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, devant le lit où reposait sa chère cousine. Elle paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Une perfusion sortait de son bras, et elle portait un masque respiratoire. Par endroits, le drap était rougi de sang. Mais Hyuuga Hinata ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir, plongée dans le coma.

Neji prit la main de sa cousine. Elle était si pâle. Son souffle régulier passait dans l'appareil, et lui donnait l'impression de dormir.

Cela lui rappelait ses 10 ans, quand il la veillait la moitié de la nuit ou qu'elle était malade. Même si Hinata avait grandi, même si 7 ans s'étaient écoulés, elle paraissait toujours aussi enfantine.

Elle était belle. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et lui, il l'aimait.

Mais elle était en admiration béate devant Naruto. Encore un point qui avait attisé leur rivalité. Elle l'aimait, et rougissait quand il lui parlait.

Lui, Hyuuga Neji, était juste son protecteur, son guerrier de l'Ombre. Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Quand elle était toute sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas le droit. Elle ne devait pas le laisser là.

-Hinata ? Je sais que tu m'entends. Reviens Hinata, reviens. Fais le pour Naruto… Et pour moi.

Il n'aurait pas été Le grand Neji, il aurait pleuré. Même s'il ne pleurait plus depuis des années.

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu es ici. Je suis ignoble. Pardonne moi. Je t'en prie, Hinata. Tu es forte, je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Pour que je puisse te voir sourire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille restaient obstinément fermés, mais il aurait juré avoir aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire derrière son masque. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une auréole sombre sur le lit, contrastant avec le blanc ambiant.

-Je t'aime Hinata. Je t'aime.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant passer Tsunade. Celle-ci paraissait étonnement vieille et ridée. Neji se retourna, et lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir.

-Tsunade-sama. Comment va-t-elle ?

Le visage de l'Hokage s'assombrit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Neji… Ta cousine ne mourra pas, mais elle ne vivra pas non plus. Il est peut être temps que tu apprennes… Ce qui s'est passé. Ta cousine a été envoyée en éclaireuse. Et… Elle a disparu.

Tsunade s'interrompit et se planta devant la fenêtre.

-Quand ses coéquipiers l'ont retrouvée, 3 heures plus tard, elle avait été attaquée. Son agresseur avait jeté son corps dans l'eau, mais aucune de ses blessures n'était mortelle.

Le visage de Neji prit une teinte verdâtre.

-Personne ne peut survivre trois heures sous l'eau.

Il frappa le lit de sa cousine. Cet enfoiré avait jeté le corps de sa petite Hinata dans un lac. Elle aurait survécu de toute façon. Il la regarda, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Godaime-sama… Elle vit, n'est ce pas ?

La vieille baissa la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas en mesure d'annoncer l'horrible nouvelle au Génie de Konoha.

-Ecoute, Neji, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je sais que tu tenais énormément à elle. Son cerveau n'avait plus assez d'oxygène. Elle vit toujours, mais elle ne sera plus qu'on légume vivant toute sa vie.

Frappé d'horreur, le brun s'effondra, la tête sur les draps, à quelques centimètres de la main de sa cousine.

-Hinata… Non…

Mais Tsunade n'avait pas fini. Elle se sentait encore plus ignoble. Car Neji n'était qu'au début de la pente. Son grand regard blanc était déjà à la limite de la folie.

-C'est à toi de choisir, Neji. Si tu lui retires son masque, elle mourra. Mais n'est ce pas préférable ? Peux tu la laisser vivre… Comme ça ? Ce n'est plus qu'une poupée, un corps sans âme.

Le brun posa son regard sur sa cousine. Il entendit Tsunade sortir. Il devait faire son choix seul.

Il devait tuer celle qu'il aimait. Il le devait, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser vivre par pur égoïsme. Il approcha la main du masque respiratoire de celle qu'il aimait tant, mais la retira aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata. Je ne peux pas. Je suis égoïste. Je le sais. Tu aimais Naruto, et moi, je t'aime. J'étais pourtant sûr que tu m'entendais… je vais devoir le faire. Je n'en ai pas envie… Mais je dois… je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser la vie. Tu n'es qu'une écorce vide. Un récipient sans âme. Mais je t'aime quand même.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la petite Hyuuga. Elle dormait d'un sommeil si profond… Jamais elle n'en sortirait. Il remit sa frange en place, et s'assit à ses côtés.

Pouvait il lutter contre sa Destinée ? Elle le poursuivait sans relâche depuis sa naissance, prenant un malin plaisir à s'attaquer aux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Et maintenant, après ses parents, voilà qu'elle lui enlevait Hinata.

Elle aimait Naruto, et il l'aimait aussi. Mais Neji ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Il voulait juste son bonheur, quitte à ce qu'elle soit heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il reprit son monologue.

-Vous vous aimiez Naruto et toi, moi, j'étais de trop. Vous ne vous êtes jamais avoués vos sentiments, et je ne vous y ais pas aidés. Tout est de ma faute…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenue. Personne n'avait jamais vu pleurer Hyuuga Neji. Celui-ci se reprit. Il devait le faire. Pour le bien d'Hinata.

Il se releva et observa la chambre. Non, décidément. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en était incapable.

-Je suis… Un Incapable. Un égoïste. Désolé, Hinata, je ne peux pas le faire.

Un des derniers rayons de soleil s'introduit dans la chambre et éclaira quelques instants le visage blanc de la brune. Quand il disparu, Neji sut qu'il devait le faire. C'était à cet instant, ou jamais. Il se rapprocha, et passa un bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme, comme pour éviter de lui faire mal, avant de détacher doucement le masque.

Il reposa l'appareil par terre, et embrassa rapidement celle qu'il aimait tant.

Désormais, elle ne respirait plus. Il se retourna, et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour Hyuuga Hinata, étendue sur son lit, immobile et blanche.

Dehors, le brun s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, l'être qui lui était cher. Il l'avait tuée lui-même. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, et il le savait. Il sortit. Les étoiles brillaient toujours dans le ciel, comme avant. Vouloir, mais ne pas pouvoir. Sensation qui lui étreignait à nouveau le ventre. Il l'aimait. Vraiment.

-Sois fière de moi, Hinata.

Il l'avait tuée, mais il continuerait de se battre, d'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais il le ferait, pour que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. Pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment voulu protéger quelqu'un. Et il avait échoué.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... vous pouvez ranger les mouchoirs... lol, Alors, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi ça s'appelle _XIII_, c'est parce que je me suis inspirée d'un des tomes de la BD du même nom, et de Samurai Deeper Kyo (l'histoire de Yukimura).**

**Laissez moi une chtite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Kiss**


End file.
